What The Eyes Can't See
by hello.anne
Summary: In which Maka and Kid have been spending a lot of time together and Soul is not very happy.


**_What The Eyes Can't See_**

"Sorry Soul! I gotta go do something! I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Maka apologized, waving her weapon a hasty goodbye and ran off. Soul watched as she stopped next to Kid and flashed the young death god a bright smile. Kid returned her smile with a grin of his own as the two started off walking.

Soul's eyes furrowed in irritation. This was the third time this week his meister had gone off with Kid. The two have been spending an unusual amount of time together and today was no exception. Soul was starting to become aggravated. At first, he thought nothing of Maka's actions. After all, Kid and Maka were just friends…right_. _However, the two have been often disappearing together and it frustrated Soul to no ends. What did that obsessive freak want with his Maka?

Wait.

_His _Maka?

"What the hell," Soul muttered under his breath. Since when did he start referring to the bookworm as _his?_ Sure, she was his _meister_, but that was it. It shouldn't matter if she hung out with Kid, or any guy for that matter.

But that was the problem.

It _shouldn't_ matter, but then why did he feel like slicing up any guy who even tried to talk to Maka with his scythe.

Soul sighed. This was _not_ cool at all.

"-SOUL! HEY SOUL!"

Black Star nudged his unresponsive friend. "ARE YOU OKAY? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOREVER!"

Soul glanced up, finally acknowledging him.

Tsubaki put her hands on Black Star's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Black Star, you're being loud again…"

Black Star ignored her, "Let's try that new video game you got!"

Soul shook his head, annoyed at his uncool thoughts. Usually he'd be goofing off alongside Black Star but today he just wasn't in the mood.

"Not today, I've have something I have to do," Soul said.

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN HANGING OUT WITH YOUR GOD?" Black Star exclaimed. "I, THE MIGHTY BLACK-."

"Soul left..." Tsubaki intervened before her meister began a long monologue about his self-proclaimed greatness.

"WHAT?"

Tsubaki sighed as she watched Soul go towards the same direction Kid and Maka had gone just moments ago. "Come on Black Star, let's go home. I'll make you a nice dinner tonight," she said.

* * *

Maka smiled brightly and handed Kid a black flannel that had buttons designed to resemble skulls. The young death god took it and beamed at the symmetrical design of the clothing. The blond haired girl grinned and said something, causing both of the teens to break out laughing.

Soul glared at the pair while he watched from afar. He was hiding behind a pile of clothes as he spied on his meister and Kid. He was too far so he couldn't hear what the two were saying, but he could see them clearly and that was good enough for him.

He wore a beanie to hide his unruly white hair which would be sure to draw attention since not much people he knew shared his same trait. He also adorned a pair of thick aviator glasses to hide his sharp, ruby red eyes. The last thing he needed was Maka to catch him spying on her and Kid. He knew he'd get a painful Maka-chop and would never hear the end of it.

Soul watched as Maka continued to pick out clothing for Kid. Both were talking animatedly to each other with what Soul thought to be a seemly endless fit of laughter and smiles.

If only looks could kill.

Kid would have been dead on the ground with all the fierce looks Soul was directing towards him. It irritated Soul that Maka was smiling at someone that wasn't _him_. What did the two have going on that Soul didn't know about? There were so many possibilities that bothered him to no end.

Could the two be _dating_? Both were nerds that liked to read for _fun_ so it could be likely. Soul narrowed his eyes and snarled at the thought.

If they are dating, then it wouldn't bother him. Soul knew he was in stubborn denial, but he didn't let it get to him. His thoughts from earlier drifted back to him. Sure he would give up his life for Maka with no hesitation, but that was because she was merely his meister, his best friend.

Nothing more.

'_This is _so _not cool_,' Soul thought. What was he doing hiding behind a stupid pile of clothing. He could have been doing other things right now, like hanging out with Black Star and playing that brand new video game he bought. He could have been talking about cool things like cars and big-titted girls that were _not _like his annoying flat-chested meister who thought hanging out with Kid and letting the symmetric obsessive freak see her beautiful smile was okay. Who was she to let Kid see the way her breathtaking emerald-green eyes crinkled and seemed to sparkle when she smiled? Or her soothing laugh that echoed like music to his ear?

Wait, what?

Soul slapped a hand to his forehead to stop his train of thought. Didn't he _just_ agree to the fact that if the two were dating then it wouldn't bother him? What was up with all these foreign thoughts about Maka. It was not cool. Not cool at all. It was _not _right to be thinking about his _meister _this way, much less was it okay to follow her on and kid their _date_- Soul's eyes darkened at the thought- or whatever it was…

Ugh, why did things have to be so complicated? Soul hated complicated things. He sighed. The best thing to do right now was to go home and forget about Maka and stupid Kid and sink into the couch and enjoy and nice bag of chips while immersing himself in his new video game.

Yeah. That sounded like a plan. Now to just get out of this store-.

"Soul, what in the _world_ are you doing?"

Said boy cursed under his breath. Soul stood up from his crouched position and mentally slapped himself.

Maka stared at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes alongside an amused Kid next to her.

Soul glowered at him. What he wouldn't do to wipe that smug look off Kid's face…

"Uh," Soul started, unable to think of any excuse to get out of his current predicament. How did he even get caught? His disguise was flawless.

"And _why_ are you wearing that ugly hat and sunglasses…?" Maka questioned, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her partner's answer.

Okay. So maybe his disguised wasn't as flawless after all…

"It's what all the cool guys are wearing." Soul said, attempting to play his dreaded dilemma off.

Kid snickered. "So care to explain why you are here? Hiding behind a pile of clothes?"

Soul threw him a dark look.

"Uh, I'm shopping for new clothes." Soul quickly bent down to retrieve a jacket that was crumpled in the pile of clothing. "This jacket looks really cool, don't you think?"

Maka sighed. "Soul, that's a girl jacket," she stated.

Soul cursed.

"I was… planning to get the jacket for you. Yeah. I'm gonna go buy it now. See ya at home Maka." he said, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would be digging deeper and deeper into his own grave.

Soul glared at Kid once more and bumped harshly with the boy's shoulder as he passed by him, walking towards the register. He was going to buy the stupid jacket and then get the hell away from here.

Today was just _not_ his day.

* * *

After being caught in his embarrassing situation, Soul evaded Maka and her attempts to talk about what had happened. He did not need to be reminded of it at _all. _It killed his cool image completely. However, Maka never got the hint and constantly tried to bring the subject up.

They were at home in their living room watching a movie together when Maka decided to bring it up again.

"Soul," Maka started. "You know that-."

"Maka, I told you. I don't want to talk about it!" Soul exclaimed. How many times did they have to go through this conversation?

"I know, but-,"

"Maaaaakaaa," Soul whined. He really was not in the mood for what she needed to say. Soul did not want to hear her talk about his screw up at the store.

"But Kid and I-." Maka tried again but stopped when she saw Soul's eyes darken at the mention of Kid.

"I _don't_ care what you and Kid were doing, okay?" He growled. Soul knew what Maka was going to tell him. That she and Kid were on a date and he had no right to intrude like he had.

He didn't want to hear Maka tell him that she was on a date. Soul didn't know why, but he just didn't. His head hurt at the thought.

"I'm going to bed," Soul said. He got up from the couch and headed for his bedroom.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed as she watched Soul walk away. "Why are you so mad? Can't you just let me explain?" She asked, frustrated.

The slam of the door was his response.

He hated the idea of Kid and Maka being together. Thinking about Maka with some other guy that wasn't him made his heart clench.

Soul jumped into his bed and placed his headphones on, turning his music up on high to drown out his complicated thoughts.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Maka complained irately.

She and Tsubaki were in the hallway of Shibusen. Class had just ended a few minutes ago. Maka was currently complaining to Tsubaki about her predicament with Soul.

"I mean, he won't even let me explain! I don't get why he is so pissed," Maka exclaimed angrily.

Tsubaki put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well you and Kid have been hanging out together a lot recently. Maybe he's just jealous," She said.

Maka shook her head. "Why would Soul be jealous?"

Tsubaki sighed. Maka was smart but she could be so clueless sometimes. It was obvious to her, and all of their friends, that Soul had a thing for the hot-headed girl. For Shinigami-sama's sake, even _Black Star_ noticed Soul's feelings for Maka. Yet, the two remained oblivious to their feelings for each other.

"You haven't told him yet, right?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka sighed. "I've been trying to tell Soul, but he keeps avoiding me when I bring it up."

"It'd be more convenient for us if you told him, Maka."

Said girl turned to the voice and saw Kid looking at her pointedly. "It's quite annoying to walk around and have Soul glaring at me," he said.

The blond-haired girl lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I'm working on that," Maka said.

Kid gave her a knowing look. "Are we still going to the library?" He asked.

Maka nodded enthusiastically, thoughts of the dilemma with her weapon momentarily forgotten. "It's about time that we got over it," she said and then turning to her friend, "I'll talk to you later Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki nodded and smiled, "Bye guys."

Kid waved goodbye to the girl as he and Maka made their way towards the library.

* * *

Soul groaned as he carried a heavy stack of books down the aisle.

He and Black Star attempted to ditch last class and were almost successful until Black Star idiotically yelled out, "YAHOOO! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, AM FREE!"

Sid, who was unfortunately close by, heard the dumbass screaming at the top of his lungs. Thus, as a punishment he was forced to clean the library. Not wanting the two troublemakers together, Sid gave Black Star a different punishment on the other side of the school.

'_This is not cool,'_ Soul thought. '_Freaking Black Star.'_

He sighed and started towards the front desk.

"I have to tell you something," a familiar voice said. Soul widened his eyes as he turned and spotted his meister and the young death god.

Kid was kneeling on one leg and held Maka's hand. The girl was looking at him with a bright smile, encouraging him to continue. Kid coughed nervously. "I don't know any better way to say this," he started, "But I've been having strong feelings for you. It's gotten to the point where I can't hide it anymore. You have perfect symmetry and-."

Soul couldn't stand to hear Kid's confession any longer. He angrily slammed the stack of books down, not caring if they saw him eavesdropping.

The two turned to him, surprised. Maka stared at him with shocked, wide eyes.

Soul was glaring heatedly at Kid. His ruby red eyes were darkened with intense hatred and his mouth was etched in a deep frown. Soul's jaw was clenched and his sharp, shark like teeth were exposed. His fists were tightened as if he was ready to strike someone.

"Soul, it's not what it looks like!" Maka exclaimed, stepping towards him.

Soul ignored her and walked passed her as if she hadn't said anything. He strode towards Kid and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up. "You better not hurt her," Soul growled.

Kid bewildered, did not respond as Soul let him go and exited the library.

Maka was speechless at Soul's actions and was stunned immobile for a moment. "K-kid, are you okay?" She asked. She shakily walked to him and helped him up.

Kid smiled unsteadily. "I was just caught by surprise…Maka you need to go after him," he said.

Maka nodded. Immediately, she rushed out the library and ran after Soul

She found him halfway down the hallway and caught his arm. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed as she pulled on him. Soul angrily attempted to pull away, but Maka's grip was strong. "SOUL! Just listen okay?"

Soul didn't look at her. Instead he glared at her hand that was stubbornly attached to his arm. "Listen to what? There's nothing for you to explain. I already saw everything," he stated. His face was impassive. Soul felt betrayed. He didn't want to listen to Maka's explanation. Why bother when she'd just repeat what he already heard? She'd just confirm what he already knew for the past few days but didn't want to accept.

His heart tightened just thinking about it. Maka was going to belong to someone else, and it was his fault. It was his fault that he didn't tell her his feelings first. He didn't tell her how he felt for her. How he cared about her and wanted her to be his.

Soul liked Maka.

A lot.

It was ironic that he finally realized something that he had denied for years when it was too late to do anything about it.

"Soul, look at me," Maka begged. Soul turned his head up. He saw her emerald green eyes wide with concern, pleading him to pay heed to her explanation. Maka took his silence as permission to continue. "It's not what it looks like okay?"

Soul scoffed.

Maka glared at him, "Kid wasn't confessing to me. He was practicing to confess to _Liz."_

Wait, _what_?

"L-liz?" Soul sputtered. His eyes were wide with shock, all traces of his previous anger gone.

Maka ignored him and continued, "These past few days I've been helping out Kid prepare for his confession. The day you followed us at the store I was helping him pick out an outfit to wear for Liz."

Soul was silent as relief hit him. The stress that he felt the last few days vanished. Maka _wasn't_ dating Kid. She didn't like him. It was all just a big misunderstanding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Soul asked.

Maka glared at him. "You idiot! I _have _been trying to tell you! But each time I tried to bring it up you would_ not_ listen!"

Soul gave her a sheepish grin. "…oh," he said, feeling embarrassed. The whole time he mistakenly believed that there was something going on between Kid and Maka. He couldn't stand the thought of the two of them together. Maka was supposed to be _his_. And he thought he had lost all chance of that ever happening because he was stubbornly in denial of his feelings towards her.

But now, Soul realized, he had a chance to make Maka truly his so that no other guy would ever take her away from him. And he would not let that opportunity go to waste.

"Hey-,"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul groaned in pain and clutched his injured head. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU HIT ME," he exclaimed.

"BECAUSE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO ME YOU BIG IDIOT!" Maka retorted, waving her book threateningly, daring him to argue. "I mean, if you had just let me explain then there wouldn't be this huge misunderstanding," Maka sighed, "Poor Kid, you interrupted him in the middle of practice! He was so nervous and I'm not even the person he wants to confess too! I don't get why you got so mad anyway! I mean why would it matter to _you_, Soul, if I _did _start dating Kid anyway-."

Maka's eyes widened as Soul leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was a quick peck on the lips that lasted for a few seconds, yet Maka felt as if it was longer. Soul's lips were soft and warm against hers. It was a simple kiss, but filled with a sensation that left Maka speechless.

"I like you," Soul said.

For a moment, Maka didn't believe him. Why would he like _her_? The girl who he was always calling a flat-chested bookworm? But then she looked at his eyes. His ruby red eyes that gazed back at her with such sincerity and passion that all doubts she previously had for him disappeared. Right then was when Maka came to full realization of his words. He_ liked_ her. _Soul_ liked her. Never in a million years did Maka think that Soul would actually tell her the words that had just came out of his lips. Yes, she did constantly like to imagine it, but she never truly believed it would actually _happen. _

Maka was at lost for words.

Soul noticed her silence and nervously continued, "When I saw Kid confess to you, I thought… I thought that I lost all chance of you ever being mine. Jealously is something that cool guys don't get, but ever since you've been hanging with Kid it's something that I kept feeling, and it sucked. A lot." Soul looked away, embarrassed. If Black Star were to ever find out how he confessed Soul knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"I..," Maka started apprehensively, "I like you too Soul." She blushed and looked down at the floor and Soul thought that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Taking his hand, he tenderly lifted Maka's face up. He gave her a big grin and leaned down to give her another kiss.

"YEAH, SOUL. YOU GO TAP THAT!" Black Star yelled, ruining the moment.

Maka and Soul jump back from each other immediately as if they had accidentally touched something hot.

"B-black Star! Don't!" Tsubaki pleaded, trying to stop her meister from shouting something else. But it's too late and the damage was already done.

"SOUL FINALLY GOT THE BALLS TO CONFESS!"

Tsubaki nervously glanced at Black Star and then to the angry Maka who was wielding a livid Soul in scythe form.

She sighed. Tonight, Tsubaki knew, she would be stuck mending and bandaging a significantly bloody Black Star.

* * *

**AN: Because we all know a jealous Soul is a cute Soul C:**


End file.
